


Bad Timing

by Pugglemuggle



Series: Klance Valentine's Collection - 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (everyone gets pretty fed up), Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Dumb boys being dumb, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Pidge, Team Dynamics, my boyfriend's back and you're gonna get in trouble, rip robeast, saving the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Pugglemuggle
Summary: Honestly, Pidge preferred the arguing. Things had been bad enough before Keith and Lance were dating, and now, they were flirting all over the group comm.During a battle. Pidge shouldn't have to deal with this shit.





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day 11 of the [Klance edition](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/156709867108/14-days-of-valentines-klance-edition) of my annual "14 Days of Valentines" challenge. The prompt of the day was "Flirting". This fic can be found on tumblr [here](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/157224839158/11-flirting-klance).
> 
> s3? what's that? i don't know her. (yet)

Honestly, Pidge preferred the arguing.

“Lance,” Keith said over the group com, piloting the red lion into position. “On my signal, turn around and corral the robeast towards me.”

“Mm, I love it when you tell me what to do.”

 _“Babe_ , focus!”

“Alright, alright. Sorry,” said Lance, sounding completely unrepentant. “You just sound really hot when you’re bossing people around.”

“Lance, Keith,” Shiro cut in. “Please stop.”

Things had been bad enough when Keith and Lance _weren’t_ dating, Pidge thought. And now, well.... Now they were damn near impossible to listen to. It wasn’t like they could give them their own private com to flirt on, because during battle it was important that they were able to coordinate attacks with the whole team. They couldn’t fight missing an arm and a leg, after all. Sometimes, though, Pidge really, really wished they could. This was getting out of hand.

“Ok, Lance, get ready,” Keith said.

“I’m always ready for you, baby.”

“ _Please_ shut up,” Hunk begged. He was ignored.

“Head towards me on three,” Keith said. “One… two… three!”

The blue lion spun in midair, changing course to draw the robeast towards where Keith was waiting. “Alright, Keith. I’m coming!”

“...Heard that before....”

_“Keith!”_

“...Sorry, Shiro.”

“No, Keith, I mean—look out!”

Before Keith could react, a power orb attached to the end of one of the robeast’s many stray arms was barreling towards him, and all Pidge could do was watch. It looked like it could be pretty bad. The end of the long arm was buzzing with electricity, power surging and rippling over the metal surface. One zap and Red could be out of commission for a while—not to mention _Keith_.

But then _Lance_ happened.

Having been acting as bait, Lance was in the perfect position to defend Keith—none of them would deny that. Had any of them been in his place, they also probably would have reacted somehow. Lance was in the right spot to launch an ice ray attack, or create a diversion, or hit the robeast with a sonic beam. The real difference between Lance’s actions and those of any reasonable person lied in _how_ Lance reacted. Instead of choosing any of the many sensible options available to him, Lance did something _stupid._

He fucking jumped on the arm.

Pidge watched in disbelief as the feet of Lance’s lion connected with the surface of the robeast’s arm, a nearly deafening crack sounding out when metal collided with metal. The arm flailed. Pidge had to give Lance at least a bit of credit—he was an idiot, but at least his tactics momentarily distracted the robeast from Keith. Still, it left Lance clinging to the thrashing arm like a kid hugging a boogie board for dear life. The scene reminded Pidge a little bit of the Whomping Willow.

“Holy shit!” Lance screamed. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!!”

The energy from the power orb was rapidly creeping back up the arm towards Lance. If the robeast didn’t manage to smash him to death first, the electricity would get him.

“Should we shoot?! Should I fire?!” Hunk asked, his voice pitched higher than usual.

“No—don’t shoot! You might hit Lance!” Shiro yelled back.

Pidge couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Don’t shoot?! Then what the fuck do we do?!”

In the end, the decision was taken out of their hands before any of them had a chance to act. All Pidge saw was a flash of red, and then suddenly Keith was _there_ , firing his rail gun into the center of the robeast’s chest. The thing didn’t even stand a chance.

“Lance! Are you okay?!” Keith shouted.

Lance was in the air now, having finally managed to leap off of the robeast’s dying body. “Uh,” he said, “I think so?”

“That was really fucking stupid, what you did,” Keith said. “You could have _died_.”

“First of all? You do crazy shit like that all the time,” said Lance. “And second? It _worked_.”

“But what if it _hadn’t_ worked?”

“Aw, babe. Were you worried?”

“No.”

“You were!” Lance crowed. “You hear that, you guys? Keith _cares_ about me. He has a _crush_ on me. How embarrassing.”

“…We’re dating, Lance.”

“Alright, alright,” Lance said, seeming to settle down. “I’m sorry I got you all worried. I didn’t mean to… _shock_ you.”

“Did you just make an electricity pun? After almost _dying?_ ” Hunk said. “And you harp on _me_ for making a pun every now and then?”

“…I can’t believe I voluntarily date you,” Keith mumbled. His tone was flat, but he looked like he might be smiling.

Lance just grinned. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to ruin the _spark_ in our relationship.”

“I should have let that thing fling you around a bit longer,” Keith laughed.

“Good thing you didn’t. You were faster than _lightning_.”

“Okay, okay. That’s enough,” Shiro said. Even he looked like he was smiling a little. “Let’s go back to the castle to assess the damage on the lions.”

“I’ll probably need a damage assessment, too,” Lance said. “Super thorough. Keith should probably do it.”

The others groaned. Yeah, Pidge thought. She _definitely_ preferred the arguing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to check out my other Klance fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=10104017&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Pugglemuggle)!


End file.
